This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 199 30 136.0, filed Jul. 1, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a cargo area divider having a flexible planar structure that can be pulled out and is held at a rear end on a roller-shade shaft and at a front end is equipped with a pull-out bar that extends over the entire width of the planar structure.
Cargo area dividers of this kind are commonly known, in particular as divider nets for station wagons. A divider net of this kind is held as a flexible planar structure on a roller-shade shaft, and can be wound onto said roller-shade shaft by corresponding rotation of the roller-shade shaft. The roller-shade shaft is arranged in a cassette housing positioned immovably on the vehicle, from which the divider net can be pulled out upward. In order for the divider net to be pulled out, the divider net has in the region of its front end a pull-out bar that extends over the entire width of the divider net and is equipped laterally with hooking elements for securing the pull-out bar in retainers mounted immovably at the roof of the vehicle. When the divider net is in the pulled-in state, the pull-out bar rests on the cassette housing at the height of a corresponding longitudinal slot. The pull-out bar is arranged in a pocket at the end of the divider net that is formed by wrapping the end of the divider net around and correspondingly stitching it, optionally with the aid of an additional reinforcing material.
It is the object of the invention to create a cargo area divider of the kind cited initially that makes possible an improved configuration of the front end of the planar structure.
This object is achieved in that the pull-out bar is integrated conformingly into a hollow chamber region of a cover profile extending at least over the width of the planar structure. The pull-out bar is thus concealed, i.e., accommodated invisibly inside the cover profile. The cover profile can be adapted in terms of its visual appearance to the interior fittings of the motor vehicle, or can fit integrally into the external appearance of a cassette housing of the cargo area divider. The front end of the planar structure is thereby given a substantially improved, uniform visual conformation. The fact that the pull-out bar is conformingly received in the cover profile ensures that even in the event of a crash, the pull-out bar is prevented from being detached from the cover profile. The conforming arrangement is thus referred to the pulling direction of the planar structure. Since the pull-out bar is invisibly integrated into a front end of the planar structure in the cover profile, the visual requirements applicable to the joint between the planar structure and the pull-out bar are not very stringent. A functionally secure joint is sufficient.
In certain preferred embodiment of the invention, the hollow chamber region of the cover profile has the same cross section continuously over its entire length, and is open toward both lateral ends. The hollow profile can be configured either entirely as a hollow profile or only with a groove-shaped hollow chamber region and otherwise as a solid profile. The continuously uniform conformation of the cover profile makes it possible to use an endless extruded profile. The cover profile is advantageously manufactured from plastic or from a lightweight metal alloy.
In certain preferred embodiment of the invention, the hollow chamber region is equipped with a longitudinal slot, continuous over its length and open toward the outside, whose width is smaller than a cross-sectional dimension of the pull-out bar. The purpose of this longitudinal slot is to ensure that the flexible planar structure, in particular the divider net, can pass through. Preferably the pull-out bar, when it is already joined to the divider net, is slid together with the divider net, from one lateral end, into the hollow chamber region of the cover profile; this in itself ensures secure positioning of the pull-out bar in the pulling direction of the planar structure, i.e. in the pulling direction of the divider net.
In certain preferred embodiment of the invention, a closure panel which closes off the hollow chamber region is associated with each of the opposite lateral ends of the cover profile. The closure panel can extend either only over the hollow chamber region or over the entire cross section of the cover profile. The overall visual impression of the cover profile is further improved by these closure panels. In a further embodiment of the invention, the pull-out bar extends outward on both sides beyond the lateral ends of the cover profile, and is equipped with hooking elements for retention in vehicle-mounted retainers. This is a particularly simple and reliably functioning configuration; depending on the conformation of the hooking elements, provision must be made for subsequent attachment to the lateral ends of the pull-out bar after the pull-out bar has been slid into the cover profile.
In certain preferred embodiment of the invention, the cover profile is equipped at its opposite lateral ends with hooking elements for retention in vehicle-mounted retainers. Corresponding hooking elements on the pull-out bar are thus not necessary.
In certain preferred embodiment of the invention, the hooking elements are provided on the closure panels. With this arrangement, it is necessary to ensure that the closure panels are anchored on the lateral ends of the cover profile sufficiently securely that detachment of the closure panels from the cover profile is prevented even in the event of a crash.